Twelve Days of Christmas
by azn dreamer xD
Summary: “On the twelfth day of Christmas, Yumi gave to me: A kiss under the mistletoe.“


Twelve Days of Christmas

By Jenn

Credits to ANGELforSHOW, MIHOmania, and Epiff Annie; all for different reasons. Thanks!  
NOTE: I didn't base this off actual dates of the 12 days of Xmas in 2007. I figured I should have done that by Day 5, but too late. So, I just put in a weekend when convenient :D

I wrote this all through Christmas Day to get everyone in the "fluff" mood, though Xmas is now over.  
But still, PLEASE REVIEW!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year!

-

"Hey Ulrich," Odd called from the bathroom, running Super-Strong, Ever-lasting Gel through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, what's up?" the brunette flopped onto his bed, and propped his arms onto the window, gazing out into the majestic mountain of snow that seemed to calm the entire world for the time being.

"What are you going to do for Yumi for Christmas?"

Never mind. The majestic mountain of snow was done calming the world. It had now transformed into a huge avalanche, ready to suffocate its prey.

He choked. "C-Christmas?"

Odd walked out of the bathroom casually, still spiking up his hair. "Yeah, you know; Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus, mistletoe, snow, couples kissing…" He winked at Ulrich. "I mean, Ulrich, it's been years since Lyoko and you finally had the time to ask Yumi out. This will be your first Christmas as a couple. It's kind of your responsibility to do something for your girlfriend."

Ulrich smiled stupidly, his eyes dreamy. "Heh, yeah. Girlfriend..."

Odd rolled his eyes. "Yeah. GIRLFRIEND GOING TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU TOO." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a gorilla. "So GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND START PLANNING."

Odd jumped onto his own bed, and stared at Ulrich expectantly.

"Mmph..." came the muffled sound from underneath the blankets of the bed across him.

Odd shrugged and jumped onto his own bed.

Odd shrugged as he fished out his copy of the Playboy magazine from under his bed and began leafing through it, drool running from the corners of his mouth. "Heh, dude, I'm so glad I'm single." He mused.

Ulrich poked his head through the covers and saw Odd devouring the Playboy magazine desperately with his eyes, like the desperate, hormone-driven boy he was.

If he had to pay the price, so did Odd. The brunette walked over and snatched the magazine up from Odd's hands.

"HEY! I-"

Before he was finished talking, there was a red slap mark on his face, and the magazine was already halfway done with its journey through the paper shredder.

Ulrich grinned triumphantly at Odd's shocked expression. He glanced out the window, where a group of carolers were singing cheerily.

_"On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me…"_

_"_Epiphany."

"… Epip ha wha..?"

-

On the First Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**A Partridge in a Pear Tree  
**

Yumi belly flopped onto her bed, moaning from a long day at school. Eventually, she pried herself off her comfy bed, and Tempur-pedic pillow- which was an early Christmas present to herself, really.

She sleepily trudged into her bathroom, shut the door, and stepped into the shower stall. Turning the cold, steel knob to H, she waited for the refreshingly hot water to pound itself all over her.

After scrubbing herself all over with a lightly scented bar of Dove soap, and washing and conditioning her hair with Paul Mitchell shampoo and conditioner, she treaded onto the icy tiles of her bathroom floor. She grabbed her fuzzy pink- yes, pink- bathrobe, energized at last.

Yumi walked outside, only to bump into a young teenage boy sitting down on the hardwood floor. She stared down at him, her eyes widening into dinner plates.

Dinner plates that you usually use for turkeys, mind you.

"Sorry Yumi, your door was unlocked so I just…" Ulrich talked quickly, his head bent down facing his lap. He received no response, and he looked up, puzzled. He blinked a few times before tripping over his words clumsily.

"YUMI! I-uh, I was just uh, waiting for you!" Ulrich stared at her body, which was covered only by a flimsy bathrobe.

Yumi backed up to the wall, blushing furiously as she hugged her pink bathrobe- which was small compared to her tall, lean frame- closer to her body.

"Yumi, I um…" Ulrich looked away, the tips of his ears growing pinker from the embarrassment by the second. "I…"

He shoved something in Yumi's hands, and opened the door, fleeing before he got any ideas. His heart racing from just seeing his girlfriend in a bathrobe.

Yumi closed the door hurriedly- remembering to lock this time- before studying the object in her hands. A snow globe… she held it up to the light, squinting at what was inside. A pear tree… with a bird?

-

On the Second Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Two Turtle Doves**  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Bye Mom, bye Hiroki!" Yumi called as her mom waved and got into the car to drive Hiroki to school. She grabbed her Bento box, stuffed it in her backpack, and ran hurriedly to school- an attempt to evade the inevitable tardy.

Finally, she saw Kadic High Boarding School in sight. She slowed down, and scanned the crowd of students for her group of friends. She quickly spotted the mess of brown hair, and caught up to them.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi turned red, remembering the incident from yesterday. "Thanks for.. the snow globe."

"Eh, no problem…" He chuckled nervously, before bending down and kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

There was a sharp tug on her backpack and she yelped. She turned around to see what the cause was, but she only saw a blur of yellow and purple spikes before Ulrich's lips crashed down onto hers.  
Ulrich finally pulled away, and smiled sheepishly. "Bye Yumi!"

She stared after him, and then shrugged, a smile pulling on her lips. He tasted like sweet chocolate..

A few hours later, she trekked outside in her black boots; her silky, jet-black hair swished to her mid-back as she sat down at her usual lunch table. She and her friends always sat outside, no matter how cold. The best thing was, when it snowed, no one went outside to eat lunch. So she and her friends were outside, alone, in a gorgeous winter wonderland.

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich were already there, whispering in hushed voices. As soon as Yumi sat down, they instantly shut their mouths.

"Hey Yumi!" they simultaneously chanted, gazing at Ulrich knowingly.

Yumi smiled. "Hi!" she opened her Bento box. "I didn't really have enough time to make myself a nice lunch… I was too busy helping Hiroki finish his last minute homework..."

She bit into her onigiri , while every pair of eyes at the table was fixed on her Bento box. "What..?" she asked confused. Her piercing brown eyes landed on two pieces of nicely-wrapped Dove chocolate in the middle of the box. The Dove chocolate was, coincidentally, shaped like doves.

"I… didn't pack that in there…" Yumi mused, perplexed. Ulrich coughed.

She shrugged. "I guess Mom or Hiroki tried to be nice today."

Ulrich banged his head on the table.

-

On the Third Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Three French Hens**  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Kadic High Boarding School had (finally) ended, and Yumi danced out of the school with her friends, happy that she could finally go home.

Ulrich gazed at her lovingly, before Odd nudged him, snapping him out of the reverie. "Actually, Yumi… maybe you could…"

He glanced at his friends. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie all gave him thumbs-up signs. He sucked in his breath, then asked in all one breath, "Maybe you would like to come over tonight and have dinner with me around 7?"

"Huh?" Yumi turned around, before realization struck her. "Oh! Sure, I'd love to!"

Ulrich broke out into a huge grin, and kissed her softly on her small, pink lips. Suddenly, a huge, heavy, big man appeared in front of them. "HEY! No public affection, you two!"

"Sorry Jim," Yumi and Ulrich said simultaneously before glancing at each other.

"See you tonight," Yumi whispered before running home. The others gave Ulrich a high-five as he smiled.

Several hours and a sneak-in later, Yumi stood in front of Ulrich and Odd's shared dorm, clad in a big, black hoodie, grey jeans, and boots to tread through the snow.

Ulrich opened the door for her quickly before anyone could report back to Jim that a girl had gone into the boys' dorm.

"Where's Odd?" Yumi asked, as she sat down on a chair at the table, where a single, long candle was lit.

"Oh… well…" Ulrich shrugged, "Out the window."

Yumi decided wisely not to ask. Ulrich set three plates on the table before joining a seat right across from Yumi.

"Chicken?" A smile tugged at Yumi's lips. "This is so nice, Ulrich. Thank you, I can't believe you made this all by yourself. And three chickens, nonetheless. What's the occasion?"

"Actually, they're French hens," Ulrich said awkwardly, "Y'know; it's French because we live in France, heh. And, I mean… I just wanted to see you tonight."

He made it by himself to the extent that he micro waved the chicken right after he got it from the market after school. But there wasn't really a reason to tell her that..

"Hens… chickens… what's the difference?" Yumi asked, biting into a chicken thigh.

Ulrich frowned lightly. So much for running around the market all day asking for a cooked hen instead of a chicken…

-

On the Fourth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Four Calling Birds**  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

It was night time, and Yumi was changing into her flow-y, soft nightgown to get ready to maybe read a bedtime story to Hiroki. He was in third grade, but hey, you can never be too old for bed time stories.

When she was in her undergarments and ready to slip on her nightgown, her home phone rang. She quickly grabbed it before it distracted her parents from work. "Hello?"

"Hi. Are you sleeping right now?" The voice seemed as if it was desperately trying to be disguised. But it was definitely male, and definitely not too old… at least, not older than 20.

"Um, no."

"Oh, okay, good. Open your window in a few minutes."

"Why..?"

"Just... because. Do it, okay?"

"…"

"Oh, and um… you should remember to close your curtains." The voice began to sound flustered, and a loud noise was heard, like something had fallen. "You have a nice bra though."

_SLAM!_

Dammit, a pervert had called her. She blushed furiously, as she realized she hadn't pulled on her nightgown yet. She quickly pulled on her nightgown before hurriedly shutting her curtains.

After brushing her teeth, she wandered back in her bedroom. Thinking about the mysterious caller, she bit back the curiosity gnawing at her. Finally, she couldn't stand it and flung her window open. There were four stuffed animal birds, chirping a sweet melody on her windowsill.

After she took the birds and brought them safely inside her house (they were too cute to have bombs, right?) she glanced down on the ground, and found a broken branch that lay on the ground.

Scaaary.

-

On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Five Golden Rings**  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Ulrich!!" Yumi cried when she saw him the next day. "Some pervert called me!"

Ulrich feigned shock and disgust. "No way, what'd he say?"

"He, er…" she fidgeted. "He said I had a nice bra."

Ulrich tried not to laugh, but he winced. When the branch fell, it gave him a pretty nasty bruise on the side.

"Hey, it's okay," Ulrich gently hugged her, as she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. He took in her wonderful scent- a mixture of honey, flowers, and coconut. "Look, I gave you a present."

He handed her a box and put it in her hands. "I have to go to class, but I'll see you later." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, grabbed his forest-green backpack and ran into school right as the morning bell rang.

She glanced at the box, and opened it. Inside was a silver chain with five golden rings hanging, each with its own distinct design. She held it up gingerly and smiled, putting the necklace around her neck before heading into school.

Yumi felt safe- she knew Ulrich would beat up the big, bad pervert. Ha-ha-ha, the irony.

-

On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Six Geese a Laying**  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Yumi woke up the next morning, the Sun shining directly on her face. She moaned, before forcing herself off the bed.

"YUMI, ANE!" Hiroki jumped onto her bed, giggling. "Mama and me are gonna go now okay, ane? We have an early Christmas party in school today!"

"Oh, really?" Yumi sighed. "In high school, we have… nothing. At all."

Hiroki looked at his older sister sympathetically. "It's okay, ane!"

"YUMI! YUMI!" her mother called. Yumi looked at Hiroki quizzically, but Hiroki looked just as puzzled. They both started down the stairs.

"Yumi, you got a delivery." Her mother gestured to a delivery boy. The delivery boy gazed at Yumi, whom was still in her nightgown.

"Uh, I have a delivery..?" Yumi started, trying to get the boy's attention.

"O-oh! Yes!" the boy exclaimed, startled. He cleared his throat, "Someone came in really early this morning and placed the order. Oui, at Isabel's Deli, don't usually take such out-of-the-blue orders, but… they did pay us a little extra." The delivery boy held up several ten dollar bills to prove his point.

He thrust a carton into Yumi's hands. "Sorry, there was a limited supply of goose eggs in our deli, so we only used 4 instead of 6, but we hope you will still enjoy your breakfast."

"G-GOOSE EGGS?" Yumi sputtered. "I, um, I don't eat goose eggs-"

"Oh, they said you would probably say that," the delivery boy shrugged. "But they said I should just walk away, so have a nice breakfast!" He pounced on his bicycle and rode away.

Yumi opened the carton, and stared down unblinking at the massive omelet.

"OOH! Ane, ane, can I have some?"

-

On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Seven Swans a Swimming**  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Hey Yumi, you want to go out today?" Ulrich asked, his phone pressed to his ear, and his back on the bed. He put the call on speakerphone so Odd, who was standing up, could listen. "You know, on a date? I mean, it's Saturday so… why not right?" He wrote a check mark next to Day 7 on a notepad.

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Yumi agreed, but a struck of realization slapped her harshly across the face. "Oh! But I… I have to baby sit Hiroki today… my parents are going out on a date." She gagged mentally at the thought of her parents actually going out.

"Oh, well…" Ulrich glanced at Odd desperately. Odd mouthed something. Ulrich raised an eyebrow before mouthing back, 'What?' Odd mouthed it again, but once more, Ulrich had no idea what Odd was thinking. This repeated several, several times for the next minute.

"U-Ulrich? Are you there..?" Yumi's voice came over the phone, tentatively.

"I SAID, ASK HER TO BRING HER BROTHER WITH YOU TODAY!!!!"

"Oh! Really? Thanks Ulrich, bye!" There was a loud click before Odd smirked to himself and flopped back down on his bed.

An hour or so later, Ulrich appeared at Yumi's door. Right when he reached the porch, the door crashed open, and Hiroki bounded to Ulrich, laughing, something black in his hand.

Ulrich glanced down to what he was holding, and grinned.

"HIROKI, HIROKI COME BA-" Yumi shouted, before appearing in front of Ulrich, clad in sweats and a big, baggy T-shirt. Her eyes widened and she blushed ferociously before grabbing her bra out of Hiroki's hands. "I… I have to go put this back in my closet, but I'll be right back..."

She appeared back in a minute, still red in the face. She locked the door, and then held Hiroki's hand until it had almost cut off all circulation. "Sorry I don't really look all too great today," she apologized. "I didn't have time to dress nicely because HIROKI was being stupid.""HEY!" Hiroki glared.

"It's okay," Ulrich smiled.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked as she realized they were walking in a strange direction.

"You'll see." Came the response.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a big pond, which was half frozen over. It looked magnificent and magical as the powdery snow seemed to be painted on like cotton on the grass, and big, white swans were swimming slowly, with small signs trailing after them. There were exactly seven, including the baby swans.

"Ah!" Yumi breathed. "This is gorgeous…" She plopped down onto the ground, not caring her pants would be wet in a split second, and picked up snow, watching it melt in her hand.

Ulrich sat down, gazing at her. "Yeah. You are."

Hiroki laughed. "You mean the swans right?"

-

On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Eight Maids a Milking**  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

The doorbell rang. After several "YUMI, YOU GET IT!!"s, Yumi trudged to the door and flung it open, bed head, black bags under her eyes and all.

"Yes…?" Her raspy, hoarse voice probably startled the man, since such a weird voice came from such a sweet girl. Her striking brown eyes stared up at him expectantly.

"Hi, I'm the milkman," he introduced himself, a tad warily.

_Milkman?_Yumi mused to herself, _I thought they only had milkmen in America… Good ol' Broadway or something… oh! And Tom and Jerry- with the cat and the mouse!_

"Milkman, ne?" Yumi cocked her head. "I never saw you come before and we never ordered any milk…"

"Well… a young man called me up today… it's a long story." The milkman scratched the back of his head before holding up a huge carton with eight bottles of milk. "He did leave a note for you though- er, kind of. I hope you enjoy your milk, they're fresh! Have a nice day, ma'am."

The milkman tipped his hat then walked away, leaving the note on top of the carton.

Yumi picked up the note and opened it, an eyebrow arched as she skimmed the scribbled handwriting:

_Order made for Yumi Ishiyama-_

_Instructions for milkman: Remember to apologize to Yumi Ishiyama for not having eight maids to milk the cows. Remember to tell her that the milk is fresh as if the cows were just milked. Also remember to tell her that having eight maids to milk cows was too expensive, and the MYSTERIOUS, UNKNOWN PERSON WHOM ORDERED THE MILK was already too broke to hire that many maids._

_DON'T FORGET TO TELL HER! Thanks._

Yumi smiled.

-

"Hey, Odd? What should I do for Yumi on the ninth day of Christmas?" Ulrich pondered that night, as he put a checkmark next to Day 8. "Finding a milkman was pretty hard…"

"Nine ladies dancing, huh?" Odd sighed. "Well, you could always get nine strippers to dance for Yumi or something…"

"Yeah, maybe for your Christmas present, Odd." Ulrich rolled his eyes.

-

On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Nine Ladies Dancing**  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Hm Ulrich, a milkman came to my house today…" Yumi said to Ulrich the next day at school, a bit out-of-the-blue. "Do you know anything of it?"

"A milkman? Isn't that only from Tom and Jerry?" Ulrich replied, trying to look confused. "Why would I know anything of it?"

Yumi shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just asking, I guess… So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Ulrich smiled at her. "Doesn't matter. Being with you is nice enough." His eyes sparkled. "Oh, before I forget, I picked up something at the store yesterday for you."

He pulled out a beautifully-wrapped present, complete with a pink bow on top.

Yumi let out a small gasp, and looked up at Ulrich. "Is this for Christmas?"

Ulrich shrugged. "You can say that. But open it tonight; it's special."

Yumi giggled. "Okay!"

Several hours later, Yumi sat at her desk with her present on top. She stared at it, poked it, studied it, felt the bow. Then she carefully began to dissect it. First untie the bow, gently take off the wrapping paper…

She let out a yell of frustration and she ripped off all the wrapping paper in an instant.

Hey, it was Christmas. What can you do?

Lying in the middle of the mess of wrapping paper was a beautiful porcelain music box. It was pink with a few black roses decorating the outside. It had four delicate, golden legs to hold up the music box.

Yumi delicately opened the music box, and the tune of "Twelve Days of Christmas" began playing. In the middle of the music box was a small Christmas tree, and nine ballerinas surrounded it. As soon as the tune was played, the nine ballerinas began twirling around the Christmas tree.

_"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me nine ladies dancing…" _she sang, the familiar words began drifting back to her as she gazed at the music box.

She knew.

-

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Ten Lords a Leaping**  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"I'm so tired today," Yumi yawned, as she and Ulrich walked out of the school, "I have to watch Hiroki tonight again."

"Oh?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh, well, I bought a few movies last night, but you can have them to watch with Hiroki instead."

"That'd be great!" Yumi smiled.

Ulrich reached into his backpack and felt for the DVDs until he felt a small box. Bingo. He handed it to her. "I'm not sure if you'll like it, but…"

"Oh anything is fine, really. Just as long as we don't watch Finding Nemo again," Yumi rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Ulrich!" She turned around and waved, before running home.

Odd, whom had been behind a bush listening, popped up behind Ulrich. "What'd you give her?"

"I gave her the Lord of the Rings trilogy," Ulrich declared, proudly. "There's ten lords right? And they're practically all leaping. Kind of."

"Um, I don't think there are ten lords in Lord of the Rings…"

"… Oh. Well it's not like she can tell the difference…"

When Yumi arrived home, she opened the box to find 3 Lord of the Rings DVDs. Reciting the song in her head, she frowned, perplexed. "There aren't 10 lords leaping…"

-

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Eleven Pipers Piping**  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

"Hey Yumi, want to go to Scotland?" Ulrich asked, nonchalantly as he pushed around his food with a fork during lunch. The others were still buying their lunch. "I mean, it IS Christmas Eve…"

"Yeah, sure. You're paying for the plane ticket though," Yumi joked.

"Well, um, I can't really afford it," Ulrich sweat dropped. "I wanted to take you to see eleven people play the bagpipes... But um, we can't really do that, so I kind of got eleven transfer students from Scotland to play for us instead…"

Ulrich motioned to someone and all of a sudden eleven students, all clad in the traditional kilt, popped up with their bag pipes in hand. The tallest person scurried to Ulrich and whispered to him. Ulrich quickly handed him a few crumpled bills and the student returned to his position.

Yumi's mouth fell open as the eleven students began blowing the high-pitched notes from the bagpipe and began dancing around their table.

She stared at Ulrich, and then at the students. "I, um, I… this is interesting."

"It is, isn't it," He agreed.

-

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love sent to me:  
**Twelve Drummers Drumming**  
Eleven Pipers Piping  
Ten Lords a Leaping  
Nine Ladies Dancing  
Eight Maids a Milking  
Seven Swans a Swimming  
Six Geese a Laying  
Five Golden Rings  
Four Calling Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves  
and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

At around 6 A.M., Ulrich was already sprawled across his bed with his notepad, pondering which drummers to hire for Yumi.

There was a soft, tentative knock at his door. Ulrich went and peeked out the door to see Yumi, looking shy. He held her hand and let her come in.

He widened his eyes at the notepad in his hand, and quickly hid it behind his back. "Hey Yumi, what's up?" he asked nervously.

Yumi grinned at him. "You didn't have to do all this, you know."

"Huh? Do what?" Ulrich looked away, feigning confusion.

"You know. Everything." Yumi bent her head down, staring at the floor as she twiddled her thumbs. Her cheeks began to rise to a rosy pink. "I rewrote something in this song…"

Ulrich cocked his head to the side. "A song? What song?"

_"On the twelfth day of Christmas, Yumi gave to me:  
A kiss under the mistletoe"_

Ulrich widened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Look up."

Yumi tiptoed- her height now equivalent to his- and raised her arm the highest it could go. In her left hand, she dangled mistletoe. Ulrich look up and beamed, seeming as if he had just found Heaven.

Yumi brought her right hand to touch Ulrich's cheek softly. He snapped his gaze back to her, now eye-level with each other.

She leaned in slowly, and closed the gap between their lips. She whispered quietly into his mouth,

"Merry Christmas."

_-_

A/N: Aw, now wasn't that just _darling?_ Hahaha, just kidding.

I worked hard on this, as did my beta-ers (credits above).

Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it, what I should work on, etcetc because personally, I'm as rusty as the swings in my neighborhood park (shudder). Thanks for reading!

_REVIEW! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

-Jenn (:


End file.
